A lot can happen in a Day
by SashaAlexandrOk
Summary: Really a one-shot. Might be more later if people ask... Character death in the beginning, So yeah R&R, please. -Sasha


IMPORTANT: This is intended to be a one-shot. It might turn out to be more, I'm not really sure. I'll be writing other things, just so you know. Please READ & REVIEW. This one of my first stories, so I really need it. Thanks

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

"Edward, no!" I ran towards him, pushing through the crowd of people clad in red. He stepped out into the sunlight, and suddenly I saw him being pulled back into the shadows of the clock tower. "Edward!" I called for him, running into the dark underlying the tower. I saw three figures. One with golden eyes and two with piercing red eyes.

"Who is this pathetic human, Alec?" the female vampire asked. She put all angels to shame; her childlike face held nothing but innocence being framed by blond hair pulled into a tight bun, yet her voice was harsh and held more than a little bit of impatience. "Sister, I do not know. Cullen, who is the girl?"

I stood there, frozen in fear for a moment. Edward got up off the ground and turned towards me. I saw a spider web of cracks on his granite face, "Oh, Edward. What were you thinking?" He stared at me in disbelief, as if I wasn't supposed to be there.

"Bella, you're- you're gone, dead, just a figment of my saddened mind…" He reached up to touch my face "-ENOUGH! Aro is waiting, Edward. You must bring your human and face the consequences of telling our secret. Follow me." said the red-eyed girl.

"You're here." Edward whispered, touching my face. I held his hand there until the other vampire, Alec, pulled me from Edward's grasp. I reached out to Edward, "No, just follow him and try to keep up." Alec moved to put his arm around my waist and Edward growled. Alec's hand touched the bare skin where my shirt had ridden up, and I felt sparks. It was magical, to say the least. My heart raced and with a sharp intake of breath, I looked to him.

He was young, nineteen at the most when he was changed. His hair was dark and looked amazingly soft. Alec turned towards me and looked down to meet my eyes. He was taller than me, but when his eyes met mine, something changed. I forgot everything in the world and only saw him… A growl erupted from Edward and he attacked Alec.

Edward stopped and seemed to float in mid-air for a split second then dropped to the floor, writhing in pain. "Jane, I believe that is enough." Alec said looking to who I now realized was his biological sister, considering they had the same features. Alec looked down at me and I looked at his face, beautiful full lips-which I longed to kiss, for them to kiss me, to feel them on my most intimate parts. I felt myself getting wet at the thoughts I was having. Edward growled again, drawing my attention away from Alec.

"Bella, come here." Edward reached for me, I moved away from Edward and closer to Alec. "Ah-ah-ah. Now Edward, wouldn't want to separate mates now would we? Hmmm?" came a voice from deeper within the tunnel we were about to enter. Edward looked at Alec and me, astonished. I looked between Alec and Edward, feeling no less amazed.

"Come now, mustn't be late now. Shall we?" the voice said again. Jane looked at Alec and I. With a look of combined amazement and disgust, "Let's go!" she said obviously annoyed with the time wasted. Edward went ahead of Jane, not looking back at me once. Truthfully, I didn't care. Jane followed suit, as did Alec and I.

"We must hurry, we are late." Jane announced, then running at full speed moving past Edward to lead the way. "_Caro mio_, is it okay if I carry you?" Alec asked me. _Such a gentleman_, I thought. I nodded and he scooped me up bridal style and took off. I clung to him and after running in the dark for about five minutes, we stopped and he placed me down.

I looked around and took in my surroundings. We were in a lobby of some sort, I saw a reception desk and there was a human woman there. "Does she know what you are?" I whispered to Alec. "Yes, she hopes to one day become one of us." We walked past and she greeted happily, though no one responded. Ahead I saw huge, dark doors and Jane was leading us toward them.

We entered- what I assumed was, the throne room. I saw three vampires seated in their 'thrones'. I immediately recognized them from the painting in Carlisle's office. I noticed Edward was in the center of the room, looking down at the floor. "Ahhhhh, you must be Bella." I turned my attention towards the man in the center throne, who stood up and walked towards me.

He was creepy in the way he looked at me, his eyes were cloudy and his black hair looked oily. "I am Aro; I believe we met in the tunnel, yes?" I recognized his voice now… I nodded once. "Good, may I take your hand?" Alec and Edward both growled slightly at his request. He turned and looked at Edward, then back at Alec in surprise.

"My, my. What do we have here? A little competition for Mr. Cullen? Oh! I just love games. Now, what's happened for Bella to be of interest for these two handsome devils… Jane?" Jane turned to Aro, "Master, Bella is Alec's mate, we-" "NO! Bella is my mate! Mine! ARGH!" Edward screamed and charged towards Alec.

"No, Edward don't! STOP!" Alec pushed me towards Jane, who caught me before I could hit the wall, and held me to her in her steel grip. Alec and Edward were circling each other, then Edward pounced using all his force to push Alec down. "ALEC!" I cried, but no one was listening… Alec punched Edward in the ribcage and I heard things crack, he then grabbed him by the throat and held him down.

"Do not touch my mate, Cullen! You must be punished for the wrong you have done!" Alec yelled furiously before twisting Edwards head to the side, snapping it cleanly of with a metallic screech. Aro jumped up and clapped, "Well, that was exciting, now wasn't it. Ah fights are always a fun time! Any who, Bella… your hand _per favo_r…" I looked to Alec as Jane released me and I walked to Aro. I lifted my hand to his, he enveloped my hand in both his cold, hard ones.

I stared as Aro looked down at our hands. Abruptly, he looked up "Nothing, I see nothing. Ahahahaha! Wonderful, just wonderful. I wonder… Jane use your power on her." Alec growled at Jane and she stared back. "Trust me brother, I will not harm your mate." she said softly. She turned her gaze to me, and I just stood there, not knowing what was supposed to happen. "_Caro mio_, you have a gift! Even as a human, a strong one I might add. Oh, how wonderful! Come, come we must introduce you to my brothers."

I completely forgot of the two other ancient vampires, I really did not pay much attention other than knowing their names, Caius and Marcus. Aro introduced me to a few other people Demetri, Felix, Heidi, and Gianna (the receptionist)- were the only ones I could remember. All the while Alec held my hand, and I felt surprisingly safe from the horde of human drinkers. Safer than I ever felt with Edward- who was now just a pile of ash about to be pushed down a drain in the middle of the room.

"We really must get Bella moved in now. Have clothes ready for her and place them in my quarters. Thank you." Alec announced, he picked me up and ran to his room. Placing me down at the door, he held it open for me and I walked in.

His room was the epitome of manliness, at least in my eyes. It was the size of the first floor of my 'old' home, back in Forks. The colors of the walls were deep, beautiful reds and browns. And his bed was made from dark cherry wood, and has with what looked like the softest mattress and sheets. He had a closet across the bed; it was easily the size of my room. I walked out of the closet and into the adjoining bathroom. It was big, really big. The shower was made of dark granite, going lighter as it reached the ceiling. There was a bathtub; I should say pool, considering its size.

I started to let my mind wander of what would happen in there, along with the shower and bed. Him kissing down to my collarbone, licking back up to my jaw and kissing his way back down to my breasts… sucking and biting my nipples softly. I was getting wetter by the minute and I heard Alec growl softly behind me. I moaned and turned to face him.

I started to walk to him, taking off my shirt along the way. His eyes widened, seeing my fiery, red see though-lace bra. I reached him and ran my hands along his chest, pushing my breasts up, rubbing my nipples on his chest. "I can smell you. You are divine…" He pulls of his shirt, and I must say he has an amazing body, from what I can see now. I look down and blush. He looks big and I'm a virgin, so I'm not sure how it'll work… I look back up to his face. "Alec," I walk closer, "I just wanted to let you know, I'm a virgin…" I try to read his eyes and get nothing.

"Bella, _caro mio_, please don't worry. I will take care of you." He says in a whisper. God, he's hot. "Okay…" I reach up and stroke his chest, going lower and lower. Feeling every inch of him, and I get to his belt. "But, this must go…" I undo it and pull it through the loops, dropping it somewhere behind me, I unbutton his pants and push them down with his boxers. Yup, he's big.

I reach back and unlatch my bra, letting it slide down my arms onto the floor. I push Alec back, walking him to the bed. His knees hit the back of it and he falls down. I take the time to take of my jeans and panties, then climb on top of him.

He groans -his cool, marble skin mixing with my heated skin, as I lay on top of him. I lean down, interlocking our lips in an amazingly passionate kiss and I rub my hands up and down his arms, before he locks them around my waist and flips us over, our lips never leaving each other's. He lets his hands wander. First to my face, caressing my cheeks, down my neck.

My breath hitches when he touches my breasts. He moves his lips away from mine, kissing a path down my jaw to my neck, where he sucks lightly at the hollow of it. Kissing lower and he takes my nipple in his mouth. "Oh!" He nips softly and continues sucking, kneading my other breast and then he switches. Taking my other nipple and kneading the abandoned breast. "Alec!" He stops and looks up at me, the back down and starts kissing another trail –leaving my skin searing in the wake of his lips, lower and lower.

He reaches the apex in my thighs and licks, his tongue coming to rest on my clit. I moan, unable to control myself, and I feel him smile. He's licking my center again, his finger circling my clit. His tongue plunges into my untouched nether-regions. "Ughmmm, Alec…" I moan, nothing intelligible coming out of my mouth.

I feel myself on the brink. The coiling in my stomach getting tighter and tighter. "Alec, I- I, Oh!" I explode, letting my juices go. I lay there for a few minutes, getting my breath back. "That was amazing…" Alec smiles, "Ready for more?" I nod, "Oh yes, yes, yes." He laughs lightly. Climbing back on top of me, he gazes down lovingly. "Do you want me to go slow or fast?" "Fast." He does, taking my virginity in one swift motion. Ha waits for me, until I nod.

He rocks back and forth, the discomfort fading into unbelievable pleasure. "Alec, oh Alec…" I'm moaning and whimpering, pushing my hips with him, "Go faster, Alec, please…" He complies, grunting as he tries to control himself. We keep going, faster and harder, making the bed hit the wall.

I feel the tightening in my stomach again, I clench around him and gasp. Over and over I tighten, until it's too much and I release again. He thrusts a few more times and then climaxes inside me. He pulls out and looks at me. Kissing me, he pulls up the sheets around us and I fall into a blissful sleep with my head on his arm. Wow, a lot can happen in a day.


End file.
